


Такая странная жизнь

by Phelishia



Category: Grimm (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelishia/pseuds/Phelishia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спирк и Ко в реалиях сериала «Гримм»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такая странная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Если вас не пугает безумный микс миров Гримма и Ребута с отсылками к ТОС, приправленный буйной авторской фантазией, то вам сюда.

 

У одного человека была такая странная жизнь, что она просто обязана быть правдой.  
 _«Гримм»_

 

Лейтенант полиции Сан-Франциско Джеймс Т. Кирк не без оснований полагал, что он, как никто на этой планете, знает смысл выражения _«жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову»_. Еще несколько лет назад он был самым обычным детективом убойного отдела с амбициозными, но достаточно тривиальными для двадцатипятилетнего копа планами: получить с полдюжины медалей, дослужиться к сорока до капитана, удачно жениться, купить дом, завести собаку, родить пару-тройку детей, один из которых обязательно продолжит семейную традицию работы в полиции, а после выхода на пенсию купить небольшую яхту и отправиться в кругосветное путешествие, посмотреть мир. Такая себе персональная «американская мечта», и пусть в прошлом Джима было немало темных моментов, ни пресловутые скелеты в шкафу, ни, чего уж там, тараканы в голове не мешали ему с успехом двигаться к своей цели, став самым молодым детективом в истории семнадцатого участка и закрутив роман с красавицей и умницей Кэрол Маркус, биотехнологом из Калифорнийского Университета.  
Однако все это накрылось медным тазом одним далеко не прекрасным днем шесть с половиной лет назад, когда у Джима на пороге появился его старший брат, сбежавший из дома в пятнадцать лет и с тех пор не дававший о себе знать. Увы, состояться семейному воссоединению было не суждено: Сэм зажимал обрывком майки рваную рану в боку и нес какой-то бред о ключах, королях и ищейках, из последних сил пытаясь всучить Джиму странной формы медальон, а при попытке дотащить его до дивана отключился, предоставив младшему брату самому разбираться с двумя вооруженными до зубов бугаями, вломившимися к нему в дом с непонятными претензиями, но более чем однозначными намерениями.  
К счастью, Кирк был не просто копом, он был морпехом в отставке. В какой-то момент, правда, ему показалось, что леди-удача от него отвернулась: пропустив удар по голове, Джим словил самые настоящие глюки. Оставшийся на ногах громила задвоился, пошел рябью и вдруг превратился в жуткого мохнатого монстра вроде тех, что показывают в низкобюджетных фильмах про оборотней. _Пересмотрел ужастиков_ , с нездоровым флегматизмом констатировал Джим, на трех конечностях рванув за потерянным в драке пистолетом, благо «вервольф» вместо того, чтобы добить раненого противника, в свою очередь таращился на него так, словно тот тоже оброс шерстью и отрастил дюймовые клыки. Однако на меткости Кирка его галлюцинации никоим образом не сказались, поэтому, когда вызванные Кэрол полиция и скорая подъехали к дому, оба нападавших были обезврежены, а Джим, заткнув салфетками сломанный нос, метался между истекающим кровью братом и бьющейся в истерике невестой.  
Спустя неделю Сэм, так и не приходя в сознание, умер в реанимации Мемориального госпиталя Сан-Франциско, и более-менее оправившийся от полученных травм Джим остался один на один с надвигающимся безумием. В смысле, а чем еще это могло быть, если вопреки идеальным результатам МРТ он продолжал видеть чудовищ?! На улице, в супермаркете, в больнице, черт побери, да даже в полицейском участке! Последнее, правда, испугалось Кирка даже больше, чем Кирк его, и с истошным воплем _«Гримм»_ попыталось забиться под стол, умоляя не убивать его. А еще был старый «Фиат Дукато», на котором Сэм приехал в Сан-Франциско, и содержимое этого дома на колесах оказалось, мягко говоря, не из тех, что ожидаешь найти в фургоне коммивояжера.  
Старинные манускрипты и свитки с жуткими рисунками по меньшей мере на дюжине языков, внушительная коллекция холодного оружия самых разных эпох, начиная с современного мачете и заканчивая моргенштерном, целый шкаф бутылей и пузырьков с непонятными названиями, и что самое интересное, кое-что из этого антиквариата Джим уже видел – в доме своего деда по отцовской линии, фотографа и заядлого путешественника, после гибели которого где-то в дебрях Южной Америки Сэм собственно и подался в бега, не сумев ужиться с новым отчимом. Помнится, они с Фрэнком чуть не поубивали друг друга во время очередной ссоры, и немудрено: приехав в Риверсайд на похороны брата, из-за расследования отложенные почти на месяц, Джим обнаружил, что мамин бывший – самый настоящий Шустролап. Впрочем, не связываться со взрослым Гриммом этому любителю распускать лапы ума все же хватило, так что на сей раз обошлось без жертв, хотя у Джима прямо-таки руки чесались припомнить ублюдку все побои и издевательства, которые им с Сэмом пришлось вытерпеть по его вине. Не факт, правда, что Гримм-новичок вышел бы из такой схватки победителем – по словам Боунса, Шустролапы считались опасными даже среди своих сородичей-существ.  
Оглядываясь назад, Джим часто задавался вопросом, как ему удалось пережить первые несколько недель «в поле», не говоря уже о периоде адаптация а-ля _«верю – не верю»_. Энциклопедии под названием _«Гриммология для «чайников»_ в фургоне Сэма само собой не водилось, и Джиму понадобилось немало времени, чтобы хоть как-то уложить в голове странный и жуткий мир, открывшийся ему со смертью брата. А учитывая сколько _существ_ , людей с тайной звериной ипостасью, приходилось во Фриско на душу населения, в общем, просто чудо, что какой-нибудь Потрошитель-традиционалист или особо резвый Стервятник не пустили его тогда на субпродукты, не побоявшись воистину устрашающей репутации, сложившейся у Гриммов среди прочих сверхъестественных созданий. Да что там, Джиму несказанно повезло, что никто не прикончил его еще до инициации, поскольку он о существах, возможно, и знать не знал, а вот те о нем, похоже, были наслышаны. Ну а как еще, скажите на милость, объяснить тот факт, что лучший друг Джима оказался Иглошкуром, стерва-бывшая – самой настоящей Ведьмой, напарник – Музой-полукровкой, а непосредственный начальник – так называемым Ушлым Иным?  
Ладно МакКой – реакция бедняги, когда он узнал, кто такой Джим, недалеко ушла от истерики того воришки Падальщика в участке, а вот Дженис Лестер, похоже, прекрасно знала, с кем имеет дело, и в постель к Кирку она забралась не острых ощущений ради, это уж точно. Как Джим понял задним числом, нанятая кем-то Ведьма пыталась выяснить, сколько ему известно о «семейном бизнесе», и нет ли у него догадок, где может быть спрятан поколениями хранившийся в роду Кирков ключ – тот самый, что перед смертью вручил Джиму Сэм, и который так отчаянно хотели заполучить Ищейки из Феррат.  
На самом деле этот медальон-ключ – один из семи ключей, указывающих путь к загадочному и, по легенде, бесценному сокровищу, спрятанному где-то в Европе предками Джима – искали все великие мира сего, начиная с семи Королевских Домов, правящих сообществом существ твердой и жестокой рукой, и заканчивая протектором Сан-Франциско принцем-бастардом Споком Грейсоном, по совместительству новым напарником Джима. Правда, оба титула Спока Кирк узнал лишь год спустя, когда они двое уже стали хорошими друзьями, если не больше, и за это время Королевские семьи успели попортить Джиму столько крови, что он, скажем так, воспринял новость о происхождении Спока не слишком хорошо.  
Не то чтобы это был первый раз, когда у них едва не дошло до драки. Спок отлично себя контролировал, не позволяя эмоциям и, как следствие, своей второй сущности брать над собой верх даже в самых экстремальных обстоятельствах вроде ареста шайки торгующих человеческими органами Стервятников или визита в логово устраивающих гладиаторские бои Львиногривов. В результате о том, что его напарник Муза, Джим узнал только через три месяца совместной работы, когда в Сан-Франциско началась эпидемия смертельной для существ болезни, поразившей в числе прочих и Спока. Кирк был зол. Зол и напуган. Не лучшее для него сочетание, поэтому как только остроухий ублюдок более-менее оклемался, Джим устроил ему такую выволочку, что Спок, растеряв последние остатки самоконтроля, снова _схлынул_ , на сей раз представ перед Кирком во всей своей эльфийской красе.  
Впрочем, по сравнению с тем, как Джим отреагировал, когда узнал, кто на самом деле отец Спока, это еще были цветочки! От кровавой расправы «лживого гоблина» уберегло только вмешательство МакКоя, буквально повисшего всем телом на взбешенном Гримме. Окончательно мозги Джиму вправил уже подоспевший Пайк, сначала рявкнув на всех присутствующих начальственным рыком, а затем предложив Кирку все-таки выслушать Спока, прежде чем кидаться на него с кулаками посреди полицейской лаборатории. Джим выслушал и даже проникся, но злиться не перестал, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Спок в очередной раз не спас ему жизнь.  
Вообще для Джима было большой загадкой, как его предки умудрялись охотиться на существ в одиночку, да еще не будучи копами. Значок полицейского в кармане, всегда готовый прикрыть Спок за спиной, помощь Боунса, не только судмедэксперта от бога, но и настоящего спеца в биологии существ, а также мудрые советы Пайка, человека, вот уже десять лет как женатого на Орлоклюве и знающего все ходы и выходы, в значительной степени помогли Кирку не только выжить и сохранить психическое здоровье, но и стать в мире существ фигурой, которую действительно принимают в расчет. Само собой, проблем это Джиму только прибавило, но так он хотя бы не чувствовал себя марионеткой, которую дергают за ниточки все кому не лень.  
Непосредственно в Сан-Фанциско, правда, стало гораздо спокойнее – спустя пару лет в местной общине существ не осталось никого, кто не был бы наслышан о Гримме-полицейском, партнере и правой руке принца-протектора, так что уровень преступности в городе упал в разы. Зато Королевские семьи, в особенности Дом С’чн Т’гай, недовольный союзом своего отпрыска с Гриммом, с достойной лучшего применения настойчивостью продолжали подсылать к Джиму своих цепных псов из Феррат, наемных убийц, Ведьм, жрецов вуду и прочих недружелюбно настроенных личностей. А ведь еще были Жнецы, члены тайной секты, почитавшей своим долгом извести род Гриммов под корень, Совет существ, слишком категорично, по мнению Джима, блюдущий Статус Секретности, и так называемое Сопротивление, радикальная антикоролевская оппозиция, только путавшаяся у всех под ногами в виду полного отсутствия у нее конструктивной цели. И это не считая всяких разных гастролеров вроде Берсеркеров или просто полных отморозков, как Изверги и Хладнокровусы, прямо-таки мечтавших приколотить голову Гримма на стенку в своем логове.  
Сказать, что последние шесть лет выдались для Джима весьма насыщенными, значит, ничего не сказать! Его кусали, рвали когтями, травили радиацией, топили, пытались ослепить, сжечь заживо, принести в жертву древнему «богу», приворожить и тупо изнасиловать, не говоря уже о том, что превращали в зомби, лишали способностей Гримма и даже вынудили участвовать в ритуальном совокуплении… Ну, точнее, не совсем вынудили, но это уже детали – ни разу не романтик, Джим тем не менее представлял себе свою свадьбу несколько иначе. Красавица-невеста в белом платье, венчание в церкви, гости из числа коллег и бывших сослуживцев, брачная ночь в лучшем отеле города... И что же он получил вместо этого? Голого «эльфа», языческий обряд в древнем святилище, толпу схлынувших существ-вуайеристов и жесткий секс на каменном алтаре!  
Королевские семьи отказались от этой церемонии в пользу приватного ритуала более двух веков назад, но Спок был бастардом, а Джим – Гриммом, что осложняло как сам процесс создания Уз, так и признание легитимности их брака сверхъестественным сообществом. Зато скрепленная по архаичному обычаю ментальная связь оказалась гораздо сильнее и многофункциональнее, чем представлял себе Спок, перелопативший перед свадьбой массу тематической литературы. Джим со счету сбился, сколько раз она спасала им обоим жизнь и рассудок, позволяя мысленно общаться и в случае необходимости делиться жизненной энергией.  
Взять хотя бы яд Смертоплюя, превращавший людей в зомби. На Гриммов он действовал, мягко говоря, нетипично, и если бы не постоянное телепатическое воздействие Спока, напрочь слетевший с нарезки Кирк мог бы натворить таких дел, что потом вовек не расхлебал бы. А заклятье Дженис? Кто знает, удалось бы его обратить, вернув Джиму способности Гримма, не будь он связан Узами с носителем королевской крови. Что же до Спока, то пси-энергетический контакт с Джимом не единожды уберегал его от воздействия замыливающих мозги артефактов, для Гриммов, как правило, безвредных, и пару раз фактически вытащил с того света посредством переливания жизненной силы. Их друзья даже шутили иногда по завершении очередного форс-мажора, что если бы Джим и Спок не были влюблены друг в друга, словно сказочные герои (истории для маленьких существ, в отличие от их адаптированных под человеческих детей версий, цензурой не страдали, и функция принцессы, скажем, в «Сказке о Короле-лягушонке или о Железном Генрихе» сводилась лишь к снятию чар с заколдованного короля), им пришлось бы заключить брак по расчету – исключительно с целью выживания.  
Боунс, правда, в таких случаях чаще всего просто ворчал, сетуя на поредевшие запасы зелий, и тащил Скотти в ближайший бар лечить нервы, благо алкоголиком-собеседником Древогрыз был со стажем, и после участия в каком-нибудь особо опасном гриммовском предприятии имел что сказать о «безумном ублюдке» Джиме Кирке. Исключительно подшофе, разумеется. Зато его лучшая половина, особа деликатностью, равно как предрассудками, в силу своей сущности не обремененная, могла по случаю отчитать и Спока, принц он там или нет, а уж пропесочивать Джима по поводу и без Ухура так вообще считала своей штатной работой. Ох уж эти Бастет с их аристократическими замашками живых божеств, и как ее только Скотти терпит?  
Как терпел Спок – понятно, это был как раз тот случай, когда подобное тянется к подобному. И нет, Джим не ревновал, не имел права, ведь он сам тогда состоял в отношениях, и это было бы нелогично... Да черт с ним, он с ума сходил от ревности! А потом Кэрол узнала правду о его наследии и ушла, не чувствуя за собой сил быть женой Гримма, и Джим, не подозревая, что Спок вот уже пару месяцев как свободен, едва не пустился во все тяжкие. Повезло еще, что Гейла, Муза, которую он попытался склеить, сама была талантливой танцовщицей и получала необходимые ей, как воздух, любовь и обожание от поклонников, не присасываясь подобно энергетическому вампиру к наделенным внутренним огнем мужчинам.  
Плюс Гейла знала кто такой Джим и была знакома со Споком и Ухурой, так что закончилось все в духе _«и жили они долго и счастливо»_ , не считая, конечно, того факта, что Кирк давно не чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Впрочем, Спок быстро и качественно вытрахал из него все рефлексии, попутно донеся до новоиспеченного любовника, что он думает о всяких там посторонних Музах, близняшках Кицунэ из цирка-шапито, не желающих довольствоваться сексом на одну ночь Огнедемонах, экс-подружках Ведьмах, чокнутых Нимфокрылах, почему-то считающих сперму Гримма лекарством от бесплодия, падких на сильных мужчин заезжих принцессах, а также зачастивших в Сан-Франциско красавчиках из Совета существ, Медоносах-осведомителях со сталкерскими замашками, похотливых политиках Свинорылах, террористах Шерханах, имеющих обыкновение опускать поверженного противника подобно некоторым альфа-самцам животного мира, бывших сослуживцах, для разнообразия людях, и вообще любых разумных индивидуумах, посмевших положить глаз на его избранника. Нет, Джим, конечно, знал, что внешняя холодность Спока – просто маска, своеобразная защитная реакция, выработанная им в детские годы, проведенные при Дворе отца, но чего-чего, а таких страстей в духе шекспировского мавра он от своего помешанного на самоконтроле партнера однозначно не ожидал. Вот уж точно, чужая душа потемки!  
За три года брака Спок, разумеется, поунял свои собственнические замашки, однако как Джим до сих пор ревновал его иногда к Ухуре, так и Спок по-прежнему не мог без нервного тика слышать имя Кэрол Маркус. Поэтому, когда буквально на следующий день после возвращения Джиму отнятых Дженис способностей ему на шею прямо посреди участка кинулась рыдающая от счастья бывшая невеста, бесстрашный Гримм искренне пожалел, что не послушался доброго мужниного совета и не выпросил у Пайка на сегодня выходной по семейным обстоятельствам.  
Неловко похлопав Кэрол по спине, Джим состроил Споку «щенячьи глазки», мысленно транслируя образ бьющего земные поклоны смайлика. Густая, не то чтобы крылатая в этой ипостаси, но все равно убийственно выразительная бровь иронично взмыла вверх, однако прежде, чем Спок успел сформулировать ментальный ответ, его взгляд сместился Джиму за спину, а в следующую по-королевски выдержанный, способный взнуздать любые свои инстинкты и сохраняющий человеческую форму даже в горячке битвы протектор Сан-Франциско просто взял и схлынул, словно какой-нибудь истеричный Барахольщик, продемонстрировав всем сверхъестественным созданиям в участке оливковую кожу, нечеловечески большие глаза и нервно подрагивающие остроконечные уши не на шутку взволнованной Музы.  
И вот тогда-то и выяснилось, что Джим и львиногрив Китти М'Ресс, недавно принятая в семнадцатый участок диспетчером, здесь отнюдь не единственные, кто способен заценить экзотическую внешность детектива Грейсона.  
– Эльф! – влюбленно пялясь на Спока, пискнул белокурый голубоглазый пацаненок лет четырех-пяти, и Джим второй раз в жизни почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног, привычный мир переворачивается вверх тормашками, а будущее, может, и достойное экранизации в хоррор-жанре, но вполне себе ясное и амбициозно распланированное на годы вперед, снова затягивает липким туманом неопределенности, вызывающей у Кирка ненавистное, если не сказать близкое к фобии ощущение потери контроля над ситуацией.  
М'Ресс, осознав, что в помещении находится не один, а сразу два Гримма, пусть даже второй от горшка два вершка, тоже схлынула, не сдержав эмоций, но малыша, похоже, интересовал только Спок. Справившись с собой в рекордные сроки, тот вернул себе человеческое обличье и вообще всем своим видом демонстрировал олимпийское спокойствие, но если «покер фейс» Спока и мог кого обмануть, то уж точно не копов, с которыми он работал бок о бок более шести лет. Сложить два и два при виде ребенка с голубыми глазами Джима и платиновыми локонами Кэрол – что и говорить, значок детектива здесь был не нужен, а отношения Кирка со Споком давно уже стали в участке секретом Полишинеля, весьма рьяно, впрочем, оберегаемым от посторонних. Другой вопрос, что нездоровое любопытство было свойственно бравым стражам порядка, как и любым другим разумным созданиям, так что от незавидной участи героев реалити-шоу Джима, Спока и Кэрол уберегло исключительно вмешательство Пайка, загнавшего троицу в свой кабинет.  
Немного успокоившись и выпив чая с ромашкой, приготовленного явившимся по звонку капитана Боунсом, Кэрол, наконец, объяснила, с какого перепугу она закатила посреди участка эту достойную «мыльной оперы» сцену, и, к облегчению Джима, даже Спок не мог не признать, что у бедняжки были все основания расчувствоваться. Вчера вечером к Кэрол заглянула ее бывшая однокашница Кристина Чэпел – полакомиться фирменными маркусовскими маффинами, поболтать «за жизнь», поперемывать косточки мужикам. И надо же такому случиться, что как раз в тот момент, когда Кристина, слегка всплакнув, жаловалась подруге на своего психа-жениха, на кухню зашел четырехлетний сын Кэрол Дэвид. Кристину мальчик знал с пеленок, однако сейчас он вдруг вытаращился на нее с порога, словно на застигнутого у елки Санта-Клауса, а спустя пару секунд восторженно завопил на всю квартиру: _«Овечка, овечка»_. И если тот факт, что ее лучшая подруга – существо, сюрпризом для мисс Маркус не стал – Кристина в очередной раз «порвала» с Роджером и приехала в Сан-Франциско как раз в тот нелегкий период, когда Кэрол честно пыталась смириться с двойной жизнью Джима – то демонстрация Дэвидом способностей Гримма, как выяснилось, все же унаследованных им от отца вопреки всем ее надеждам и молитвам, повергли бедную женщину в состояние глубокого шока.  
Собственно говоря, именно Кристина первой задалась вопросом: _«Почему именно сейчас?»,_ и вот тогда-то Кэрол и вспомнила, в результате чего обычно просыпается семейный дар-проклятье Гриммов, и что это может значить для Джима, последнего, не считая Дэвида, представителя рода Кирков. Разумеется, она тут же кинулась к телефону, но сотовый и домашний Джима молчали, а номера Пайка, Спока и остальных у Кэрол не сохранились. Стоит ли удивляться, что утром она схватила сына в охапку и села на первый же автобус до Фриско? Может, ее любовь к Джиму и оказалась недостаточно сильной, чтобы шагнуть вместе с ним в опасный и жуткий мир сверхъестественного, да и пять лет – это пять лет как ни крути, однако при мысли, что отец ее ребенка, человек, которого она когда-то любила и за которого собиралась выйти замуж, мертв, растерзан где-нибудь в подворотне очередной клыкастой нелюдью…  
Перервавшись на середине фразы, Кэрол снова начала хлюпать носом, а Джим, чувствуя себя последней сволочью, машинально сунул руку в пустой карман, где обычно лежал его мобильник, безвременно почивший в недавней схватке с агентами Феррат, охранявшими Дженис Лестер. Несколько лет назад Джим поторопился бы восстановить симку, но в настоящее время все кому нужно знали, что его в любое время дня и ночи можно найти по телефону Спока, да и денек вчера выдался такой, что у Кирка просто не осталось ни физических, ни моральных сил дотащить свою изрядно побитую тушку до ближайшего салона сотовой связи.  
 _Хей, не только я здесь накосячил_ , напомнил себе Джим. Если он всего лишь сглупил, невольно заставив бывшую невесту поволноваться, то поступок Кэрол был как минимум из другой весовой категории. Понять ее желание уберечь сына, попытаться обмануть судьбу, Джим мог как никто, он и сам предпочел бы, чтобы Дэвид не наследовал его дар, но вот простить – это едва ли. Не после трех лет вместе, не после того, как он открылся Кэрол, рассказав такие вещи о своем прошлом, о которых до недавнего времени не знал даже Спок. Его любовь к мужу была сильнее годами вынашиваемой мечты о нормальной семье, не говоря уже о том, что их со Споком нынешний образ жизни плохо сочетался с отцовством, но если уж боги или какие иные высшие силы все же подарили ему сына… Сквозь щель в жалюзи Джим нашел взглядом шапку блондинистых кудряшек, выглядывающую из-за стола сержанта Сулу. _Проклятье, Кэрол, за что ты так со мной?_  
Но, как бы там ни было, сегодня на повестке дня стояли не задетые чувства Джима, а благополучие Дэвида и его будущее. Конечно, Гриммы-дети не были чем-то неслыханным, не говоря уже о детях Гриммов, однако притом, что большинство существ, даже тех, что с удовольствием прикончили бы взрослого Гримма, никогда не подняло бы руку на ребенка, среди них, как и среди людей, хватало таких, для кого возраст жертвы не имел ни малейшего значения. Именно поэтому родители и опекуны маленьких Гриммов обычно селились в местах, которые сверхъестественные создания по той или иной причине обходили стороной, либо поступали на службу к Королевским семьям, чей авторитет для большинства существ был непререкаем.  
До инициации Дэвиду ничего не грозило, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Стонн, кузен Спока, ставший после «трагической гибели» Сайбока кронпринцем Ирландского Королевского Дома, не решил бы использовать против Джима его бывшую невесту и не узнал бы в результате, что у Кирка есть сын. Теперь же, с другой стороны, оставлять Дэвида в Лос-Анджелесе было опасно: шила в мешке не утаишь, как и подобные осколкам обсидиана глаза Гримма, в которых схлынувшие существа, словно в черном зеркале, видят свою истинную суть. Джим обычно спасался темными очками, качественные цветные линзы тоже были неплохим, хотя и неидеальным, подспорьем, но как прикажете прятать глаза четырехлетнего ребенка? А его реакция на «овечек», «эльфов» и прочих сказочных, мать вашу, созданий? Инстинкт Гримма, помноженный на детскую незамутненность и любознательность… Отучить Дэвида делать стойку на попавших в поле его зрения существ будет, мягко говоря, проблематично. Единственным жизнеспособным вариантом был переезд Маркусов в Сан-Франциско, но Кэрол, понятное дело, совсем не рвалась возвращаться обратно, особенно теперь, когда Джим был счастлив в браке с другим.  
– И вообще, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, почему Дэвид продолжает видеть этих созданий, если Джим благополучно вернул свои способности? – нервно расхаживая по кабинету Пайка, вопрошала Кэрол. Взгляды, которые она при этом бросала на сидящих бок о бок Джима со Споком могли, по ощущениям, плавить камень похлеще прикосновения Вулканариса, и если бы не присутствие в уравнении сына, о существовании коего Кирк еще полчаса назад и понятия не имел, он, вероятно, не знал бы сейчас, куда деваться от неловкости и чувства вины. В конце концов, неспособность Кэрол принять сверхъестественную грань жизни Джима была главной, но далеко не единственной причиной их расставания.  
– Дар Гримма не энергетическая субстанция, переходящая от отца к сыну, а генетическое наследие, просыпающееся, когда наделенный даром член семьи мертв или близок к смерти, как это было с братом Джима, – на протяжении всего разговора с лица Спока не сходило его дежурное, а-ля «Каменный гость», бесстрастное выражение, однако Джиму даже не нужно было касаться мужа ментально, чтобы почувствовать волнами исходившее от него напряжение. – Тем не менее сущность Гримма имеет не только физиологическую, но и магическую природу, и, очевидно, потеря способностей, пусть даже временная, идентифицируется ею, как смерть. Не человека – сверхъестественного создания внутри него.  
– Гримм мертв, да здравствует Гримм, – слегка поежившись, фыркнул Джим. О клинической смерти он знал не понаслышке, вот только вместо обещанного белого света, звездного туннеля и ангельских голосов там его ждали лишь холод и тьма, и то, что Джим чувствовал, когда был лишен своего дара… Ощущения были даже близко не столь интенсивными, но в каком-то смысле очень и очень похожими.  
– Тогда почему бы нам не проделать то же самое с Дэвидом? – оживилась Кэрол. – Уверена, со связями Спока будет нетрудно достать немного ведьминской крови для зелья.  
– Нет! – вырвалось у Джима, прежде чем он успел не то что обдумать, просто уложить предложение Кэрол в голове. Да, Дэвид был ребенком, только-только получившим эти способности, и в его случае они действительно были проклятьем, причем чертовски опасным, но от одной лишь мысли о том, чтобы сознательно лишить другого Гримма сил, заставить его чувствовать себя пустым, уязвимым, беспомощным, неполноценным калекой, Джима начинало мутить и трясти в ознобе.  
– Дар Гримма, особенно уже инициированного, его неотъемлемая часть, и заблокировать его все равно, что вырезать у человека какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган, – сухо пояснил Кэрол Спок и, чуть поколебавшись, добавил: – Статистика показывает, что большинство Гриммов не выживает, лишившись своих способностей, при этом от руки старых недоброжелателей или в результате суицида гибнет только половина из них, остальные просто… угасают.  
Кирк с трудом подавил рвущееся наружу ругательство. А он-то думал, что все эти шпионские игры из серии _«Давайте не скажем ничего Джиму ради его же блага»_ остались в прошлом! Придвинувшись к Джиму вплотную, Спок виновато поскребся о его ментальные щиты, но тот из чистого принципа не удостоил мужа даже мимолетным взглядом. Пусть для разнообразия заслужит свое прощение, а то привык, понимаешь, что Джим на тормозах спускает все его выкрутасы.  
Хорошо хоть Кэрол, после слов Спока заметно сбледнувшая с лица, перестала, наконец, сучиться и пошла на конструктивный диалог. Через час общим советом было решено, что самое позднее к Рождеству Маркусы переберутся на ПМЖ в Сан-Франциско, благо на прежней работе Кэрол готовы были принять с распростертыми объятиями, а жилищный вопрос решался просто, поскольку их старую квартиру Джим так и не продал. На ближайшие месяц-полтора Кэрол с сыном предстояло вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы завершить там все дела, но Спок заверил мужа, что причин для беспокойства нет, и его люди в Л.А. вполне могут присмотреть за Маркусами.  
Проблема Стонна, правда, в нынешних обстоятельствах вставала ребром, однако решить ее радикально, как это было с Сайбоком, возможным не представлялось – слишком подозрительно, но тут уж Спок переступил через свою гордость и связался с отцом. Внутрисемейная политика Королевских Домов была такова, что его просьба о помощи для себя или Джима была бы воспринята как проявление слабости и благополучно проигнорирована, но вот забота о потомстве своего партнера, пусть даже брак Спока с Гриммом Сареком не одобрялся, это да, это могло сработать.  
Вечером того же дня, после бурного постельного примирения, во время которого Джим забыл про все свои обиды, а Спок – о глупой ревности к Кэрол, супруги лежали в объятиях друг друга напротив незанавешенного окна, выходящего на ночной океан, и наслаждались короткими мгновениями затишья. Легкой жизни в ближайшем будущем ждать явно не приходилось. Уязвленный вызовом на ковер Стонн наверняка найдет новый, особо изощренный способ отыграться на Джиме со Споком, как будто он и без того мало у них крови попил, а Дэвид даже в подконтрольном члену Королевской семьи городе никогда не будет в полной безопасности, что бы они там не втирали напуганной Кэрол. Выродков, как известно, хватает везде, а Гримм-дитя, сын знаменитого Джеймса Т. Кирка – слишком лакомая добыча для существ, все еще живущих по закону джунглей.  
И потом, что вообще Джим знал о том, как это – быть родителем? Достойного примера у него перед глазами сроду не водилось. У Боунса что ли экспресс-курс взять?  
– Мы справимся, _mo ghrá_ *, – шепнул Спок, читавший Джима, как книгу, даже в те далекие времена, когда они были всего лишь напарниками-новичками с бо-о-ольшими шифоньерами скелетов и тайн. – Кстати, у меня для тебя подарок.  
– Хм, я что, опять забыл про какую-то нашу годовщину? – мурлыкнул Джим, слизнув с губ Спока остатки пьяняще-сладкого секрета, выделившегося, когда тот схлынул в момент оргазма. К счастью, в отличие от Муз-самок, одним единственным поцелуем превращавших мужчин в своих рабов, Музы-самцы, не нуждавшиеся в партнерах-донорах, были способны лишь вызвать острое возбуждение, да и то после двух-трех раз вырабатывался иммунитет.  
– По-твоему, мне обязательно нужен повод, чтобы сделать мужу приятное? – выбираясь из постели, заломил бровь Спок. – И нет, это не очередная секс-игрушка, Джим, – притворно проворчал принц, уловив, какое направление приняли мысли Кирка при виде того, как перекатываются при ходьбе его ягодичные мышцы и блестит в лунном свете покрытая потом кожа. – Но если тебе так больше нравится, можешь считать это подарком в честь возвращения к тебе сил Гримма, – открыв сейф, спрятанный за репродукцией «Последнего дня Помпеи», Спок достал из него толстенный манускрипт навскидку века этак пятнадцатого и, открыв заранее заложенную ляссе страницу, протянул книгу Джиму. – Я совершенно случайно нашел этот альманах у одного европейского коллекционера, когда заглядывал, что называется, под каждый камень в поисках антидота к зелью, приготовленному для тебя мисс Лестер. Написано на французском, но, думаю, ты и без перевода поймешь, о чем эта конкретная легенда.  
– Невероятно, – ахнул Джим, с благоговением проводя пальцем по не утратившей своих красок иллюстрации, изображавшей семь крестоносцев, стоявших полукругом возле огромного богато украшенного сундука, запертого на, ни много ни мало, семь замков. – В тексте есть какие-то новые детали?  
– Нет, ведь это же просто сборник легенд, скопированный, как я подозреваю, с дневника одного из твоих предков, попавшего в руки очередному сказочнику-плагиатору. Зато в оформлении я обнаружил кое-что весьма интересное, – раскинувшийся на постели Спок напоминал кошку, только слопавшую канарейку. – Посмотри повнимательнее на эту руническую вязь по краю страницы!  
– Бог ты мой! Это же…  
– Те самые символы, что использованы в шифре, придуманном основателем рода Кирков, да.  
Сорвавшись с постели, Джим в чем мать родила ринулся в гостиную, где над камином висел меч его пращура-крестоносца Якоба Кирка, по клинку которого вился сложный узор, на первый взгляд складывающийся в мерцающее, словно ртуть, слово _«Enterprise»_ , но на деле представлявший собой ключ к древнему коду Гриммов. Не будь он Джеймс Т. Кирк, если расшифровав текст из добытой Споком рукописи, они не заполучат наводку на место, где спрятан очередной кусочек картыbrem /, ведущей к сокровищам Константинополя!  
Все насущные проблемы мгновенно были забыты: стоило Джиму увидеть перед собой _Цель_ , и он устремлялся к ней, словно гончая, взявшая след. Разумеется, как и всякий нормальный человек, Кирк задавался по случаю вопросом _«А что если?»_. Как сложилась бы его жизнь, выживи Сэм в той схватке с Ищейками? Встретил бы он Спока, сошелся бы он с ним или был бы сейчас счастливо женат на Кэрол, воспитывая Дэвида, а может, и еще парочку белобрысых крох? И все же, несмотря на то, что Джим, чего уж там, не был чужд приступам ностальгии по тем благословенным временам, когда ему не приходилось начинать свой день охотой на ацтекского бога войны, чтобы закончить его, принимая роды у «инопланетянки», свое будущее он видел не иначе, как по правую руку от его величества С’чн Т’гай Спока, главы Ирландского Королевского Дома. В прошлом монаршие особы частенько женились на своих личных Гриммах, а проблема с наследником решалась признанием бастардов, которых в двадцать первом веке вполне могло обеспечить искусственное оплодотворение.  
Странная, порой откровенно безумная, похожая на сюрреалистическую смесь «Байек из склепа» и диснеевских сказок, это была его жизнь и, положа руку на сердце, Джим не пожелал бы себе никакой другой.  
_________________________  
* Mo ghrá (ирл.) – любовь моя.


End file.
